borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
New Haven: Weapon Crate Locations
There are nine weapon crates in New Haven. Patch Update The two available red chests located in new haven at points 1 and 3 have changed to silver weapon crates after Patch 1.3.0. These two red chests however can still be available to those who have not downloaded the patch as well avoiding the speculated decrease in rare weapon finds from both the red chests and silver weapon crates. Location 1 (White Chest) File:NewHaven_Crate1Map.png File:NewHaven_Crate1Guide.jpg This is a White Chest, located on the roof of the building next to Scooter's garage. (this chest can also be a red chest) #Jump on the small fence to the right of the vehicle depot. #Turn left and jump onto the wall. Jump from the ledge to get onto the roof. #Turn left and run to get the crate. Location 2 (White Chest) File:NewHaven_Crate2Map.png File:NewHaven_Crate2Guide1.jpg File:NewHaven_Crate2Guide2.jpg This is a White Chest, located in the northeast of New Haven. #Use the stairs north of the Fast travel post to get to the roof. #Continue north until a platform and a door is within view #Jump over the railings on the left. #Continue around the corner and the crate will be on the right. Location 3 (White Chest) File:NewHaven_Crate3Map.png File:NewHaven Crate3Guide1.jpg File:NewHaven Crate3Guide2.jpg File:NewHaven Crate3Guide3.jpg This is a White Chest, located on the other side of the building where Location 2 is. #From Location 2 turn left and jump onto the wall. #Jump onto the tent roof and look right #The crate should be in a small alcove of the building. When jumping, do not get a running start or it's possible to bounce off the roof to miss the jump. Location 4 (White Chest) File:NewHaven_Crate4Map.png|Map File:NewHaven Crate4Guide1.jpg|Guide Part 1 File:NewHaven Crate4Guide2.jpg|Guide Part 2 This is a White Chest located on a building south of the vendors. #Take the stairs south of the vendors which should bring a platform into view. Turn left to face the washing machine. #Jump onto the washing machine and then the box. #Jump from the box to the roof. The crate will be on the left. Location 5 (White Chest) File:NewHaven_Crate5Map.png|Map File:NewHaven Crate5Guide.jpg|Guide This White Chest is located south of New Haven inside a tent. Be warned, there is both a bandit/psycho encampment and a Scythid nest nearby. Location 6 (White Chest) NewHaven_Crate6Map.png|Map NewHaven Crate6Guide.jpg|Guide This White Chest is found when the mission Claptrap Rescue: New Haven is complete. The Claptrap will lead to the chest's location once the claptrap has been repaired. Location 7 & 8 (White Chest) (Red Chest) Two weapon crates can be found in the Hidden Basement, only available during the mission Another Piece Of The Puzzle. Location 9 (White Chest) New_Haven_Ninth_Crate.jpg This hidden White Chest is located just east of the Tetanus Warrens entrance, behind and below the barrier wall, beneath the large slanted metal plate. It's accessible through the bandit camp, entrance via the main road, followed when initially arriving to New Haven. There is a Scythid spawn, then a few bandit tents under a water tower, and another set of tents down a little hill. The chest is under a slanted metal plate to the left when approaching the second set of tents. It's possible to get there by going straight to the water tower and should be in plain view when approaching it. ru:New_Haven/Сундуки